Finding Tod (Thomas O'Malley Production Version)
Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as Marlin Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Nemo 304px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Dory Jake.png|Jake as Gill Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Bloat Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Peach Master Shake.jpg|Master Shake as Gurgle Secret Squirrel.jpg|Secret Squirrel as Bubbles Miss Bianca.jpg 2013-12-26 18-27-43-1-.jpg|Miss Bianca as Deb Miss Kitty-1-.jpg|Miss Kitty as Flo Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Jacques Scuttle 1.jpg|Scuttle as Nigel Meerkats.jpg|The Meerkats as The School of Moonfish The Great Prince.png|The Great Prince of the Forest as Crush Bambi-disney-7904163-375-300.jpg|Bambi as Squirt Jay the jet.jpg|Jay-Jay the Jet Plane as Mr. Ray Shere Khan the tiger (Jungle Book 1967).png|Shere Khan as Bruce Sir Hiss.PNG|Sir Hiss & Kaa the Snake-1--1-.jpg|Kaa as Anchor and Chum Scrat.jpg|Scrat as Blenny the Worried Fish Muruchi-Heat-Ray.jpg|Muruchi as The Anglerfish Buzzy.jpg|Buzzy, Flaps.jpg|Flaps, Ziggy.jpg|Ziggy and Dizzy.jpg|Dizzy as The Seagulls Godzilla-1954-01-g.jpg|Godzilla (1954) as The Whale Henri.jpg|Henri as Jerald the Pelican Scrappy Mouse.jpg|Scrappy Mouse as Tad Isa.jpg|Isa as Pearl Copper 1|Young Copper as Sheldon Crooked Man.jpg|Crooked Man as Dr. Phillip Sherman Jane Porter.jpg|Jane Porter as Barbara Yo.jpg|Yo as Darla Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian as Coral Gorosau.jpg|Gorosaurus as the Barracuda Chip Hello Kitty.jpg|Chip, Rudolph 1.jpg|Rudolph and Matthias.jpg|Matthias as the Fish Parents Thomas O'Malley and PaddingtonandFernRockz's movie-spoof of "Finding Nemo (2003)". Cast: * Marlin - Robin Hood * Nemo - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Dory - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Gill - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Bloat - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Peach - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Gurgle - Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Bubbles - Secret Squirrel * Deb - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Flo - Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) * Jacques - Danger Mouse * Nigel - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * The School of Moonfish - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Crush - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) * Squirt - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Mr. Ray - Jay-Jay the Jet Plane * Bruce - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Anchor and Chum - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) and Kaa (The Jungle Book) * The Anglerfish - Muruchi (Return of Ultraman) * The Seagulls - Buzzy, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy the Vultures (The Jungle Book) * The Whale - Godzilla (1954) * Jerald the Pelican - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Tad - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) * Pearl - Isa (Dora the Explorer) * Sheldon - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Crooked Man (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Barbara Sherman - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Darla Sherman - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Coral - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Barracuda - Gorosaurus (King Kong Escapes) * Bill - Chip (Hello Kitty’s Furry Tale Theater) * Ted - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Bob - Matthias (Redwall) * Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood - Arthur Characters * Mother Fish - Dixie (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) * Guppies - Mice (Cinderella) * Mr. Johanson - Goober (Goober and the Ghost Chasers) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mama Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * Other Fish Students - Dogs (Oliver and Company) * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Atom Ant * One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Two Pelicans - Tom and Jerry * Patient #1 - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) * Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) - Ferdie the Fox (Casper) * Squishy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Jellyfish Forest - Bubbles/Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Sea Turtles - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) * Sea Turtle Babies - Whopper (Pound Puppies), Patch (101 Dalmatians) and Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Three fish listening to turtle - Hugo, Victor and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Minmow - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Big Fish - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Lobsters - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Tweety (Looney Tunes) * Swordfishes - Sid and Diego (Ice Age) * Dolphins - Orinoco (The Wombles) and Berk (The Trap Door) * Bird Group #1 - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) * Birds on Lighthouse - The Vultures (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Bird Group #2 - Chicken Little, Buck Cluck and Fish Out of Water * Pelican #1 - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Patient #2 - Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) * Krill Swimming Away - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Davey Reynolds - Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Pelican #2 - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Other Pelicans - Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico (Madagascar) * Boy in Waiting Room - Eucariah (Halloween is Grinch Night) * Green Crab - Banzai (The Lion King) * Red Crab - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - Critters * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Neils and Murkus (The Legend of Tarzan) * 6 Ultra Brothers as itself * Hanuman as itself Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:Finding Nemo spoof movie Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz